


In the blinding light

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any, any, "And I that have not your faith, how shall I know/ That in the blinding light beyond the grave/We'll find so good a thing as that we have lost?" - W.B. Yeats, King and No King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the blinding light

Tony visited Steve at his sick bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Fine. My bones are patching up." Steve paused for a minute. "I've been thinking about my will."

"Why so morbid?"

"In our kind of business, you can't be too careful. How about you?" Steve looked grim. Tony knew that Steve was thinking about the deaths they encountered.

With Tony's health being the greatest cosmic joke, he had a lot of time to think about his mortality. "I have already made the arrangement about Stark Industries, It's a long detailed document thick enough to be a weapon."

Steve smiled at that. "Do you think about ... where we'll go after death?"

"You know that I'm agnostic."

"With so many gods around the world, it's a strange thing to believe."

"It makes it easier to doubt. I mean, sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

"Arthur C. Clark. Dr Strange will have something to say about this."

Tony tried to make the atmosphere lighter. "Don't worry, if the Big G really exists, you 'll have a single-way ticket to get to the cloud up above."

"What about you?"

 _I'll go straight to the he_ ll. "Agnostic, remember?"

"It'll be nice if we can meet again after death, a special place the we meet all the loved one back."

Tony suppressed a faint hope, telling himself that Steve was only talking about Bucky. "Be careful, you're getting sentimental. By the way, do you..."

And now that Steve was gone, Tony sat in his lab alone, desperately wishing that he could believe in such a place.


End file.
